


Nothing wrong

by Allyexis123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, But also good parents, Child Abuse, Deaf Character, Domestic Violence, Fucked Up, Killings, Murder, Original work - Freeform, shit parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyexis123/pseuds/Allyexis123
Summary: Xell is quiet, he doesnt like people verry much and advoids them as much as he can as a senior in highschool.Nomie is a deaf girl who just wants to be happy, but its a but hard to be when shes been bullied her whole life.What happen when they meet?





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for any spelling mistakes, i dont have any one to cheak for me and im dyslexic

A small girl, barely over 7 years old. She sat in the grass playing in her backyard, toys surrounding her. Her mother on the patio only a few feet away from her daughter. The Woman wore a blue sun dress, laying casually in a relaxed lawn chair. The sound of birds and bugs filled the warm air. The sweet smell of fruit and flowers drifting from the garden.

It was almost sad that the calming peaceful atmosphere would be gone in less than a minute.

Slowly the mother rose from her seat and walked toward her child. A painful grimace slowly making its way over her face as she drew closer to the girl; ignorant to the fate that would become of her in a matter of seconds. The mother sat next to her daughter and caressed her hand through the short messy blond hair of her own flesh and blood.

She wrapped her fingers in the child's hands, and gripped as hard as she could pulling the young girls hair in the process making her scream out in pain.  
The world seemed to go from slow motion to fast forward as the woman pulled her daughter up and towards the cement patio, the girl screaming in pain the whole time begging her mother to let go. As they reached the patio the mother sat down on her knees and dragged her child down with her. She raised her daughters head and brought it crashing down on to the concrete. Effectively knocking out the girl and shattering parts of her skull. Blood now splattered that pretty blue sun dress. Quickly, she smashed the other side of her own daughters head into the ground, breaking apart bone on both sides of her head. The sound of each crash was earsplitting and violent in the one peaceful air.

The mother was so absorbed in trying to kill her child that she didn't even notice her husband rushing up behind her and using a baseball bat to knock her to the ground and away from the little girl.  
he picked his daughter and rushed her into the house through the back door towards to front. He yanked the door of the car door open and threw himself in and using the utmost care with his slowly dying daughter. As he began to drive he pulled out his phone and called the hospital to let them know they were coming, tears threatening to fall from his face. Thank god they only live a little ways away from one.  
days later they would find that even though the girl had miraculously survived the bones surrounding her ears could never quite heal properly. Rendering her deaf for the rest of her life.

*

Xell was reminded of his own father when he saw the news about a mother who had suddenly gone mad and permanently deafined her daughter. Except, Xell’s father was always mad. The cigarette burns that lined his arms were proof of that. But Xell’s mother always had it worse; she was still in a sling from when he broke her arm for the 4th time in the past three years.

Xell hated how his father treated his mother. She was sweet and kind to everyone and she never deserved the horror that was this man, a racist, sexist, abusive asshole.  
Xell was only 9 years old but he knew something had to be done about this man, something to make him realize how evil he was. So Xell began to plan, for the next two years. Thinking of all the ways he could possibly show his father how much a piece garbage he was.

After those two years Xell realized the only way to make this man see who he was, was to kill him. So he waited another year in hell, watching from a distance as his mother was broken over and over; until he couldn't even see any clean flesh through the cigarette burns on his arms. Xell was patient, he could wait for the perfect moment even if it took another 5 years. But, it didn't take that long. It only took 3 months, just after Xells 12th birthday, for the perfect opportunity to arise.

xells father was drunk, more so than normal and didn't even manage to make it to his own bedroom before passing out in the hallway. Neither Xell mor his mother dared to wake the man for what tragedies could ensue. Cautiously the two of them moved around him to their respected bedrooms for the rest of the night. Xell however stayed awake staring up to the ceiling, waiting until he was 100% positive his mother was sound asleep. When he deemed it safe he quietly got out of his bed and walked into his father's room, noting that the man was still knocked out on the floor. Once he was in the room he navigated his way through the medd of garbage and clothes to a dresser on the other side of the room.

He opened the bottom drawer and reached for the pistol hidden under stacks of paper. Making sure it was loaded he made his way to the other side of the house to the pantry, where he received a potato. He used one of the kitchen knives to care a hole fore the nose of the gun to slide in. when he was done he made his way to his father still laying almost lifeless on the floor. He crouched next to the man and positions the potato next to the temple of his father's head. In one quick movement he fired the gun, the potato did its job and silenced the would be ear splitting sound.shaking off the feeling of guilt and dread he stood and backed away from pool of blood beginning to form.  
Quicker than before he crushed and threw away the potato, and cleaned the gun and put it back in its original place. He opened the window above the sink in the kitchen and made sure to set a few of the dishes on their sides, like someone had knocked them over.

Xell double checked everything and made sure everything was set perfectly. He then returned to his room, grabbed the wooden baseball bat his father had stolen for his christmas gift years ago. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of his room, now in the same hallway his now dead father was laying. Looking at the man in disgust Xell raised the bat, and in one fluid moment yelled out and hit himself in the temple ad hard as he could. Knocking himself out.


	2. im the only one

Ok so i hate this. We have a new student in my 1st period english class and because of that the entire class is on hold. My damn teacher is too sentimental and wants us all to take turns standing up and introducing ourselves after the new student. I mean i get why we are doing it, new kids need to make friends and all but i just don't want to. I'd rather be working on this bitch of an essay we are supposed to be doing. 

When the new student walks in i give her a once over, she's wearing a teal blue shirt and a purple multi layered skirt that goes down to her knees. Her hair is incredibly choppy as if she cut it herself without a mirror, it's thicker around her ears than anywhere else and i can't help but wonder it that was on purpose. 

My thoughts are stopped as she starts to introduce herself in ASL… “hello my name is Nomie, my name sign is laugh with a N, i wasn't born deaf but i am now. i hope this will be a fun class.” i laugh at that, this class is anything but fun. And it's then that i realize that she doesn't have an interpreter with her, and i was the only one that understood her.

I stand up to sign back, ignoring all the looks i was getting (as always). “Hello my name is xell, my name sign is black with an X, i'm not deaf but i'm probably the only one in this school who knows ASL and i sorry about that, but ill help you out.” i don't know why i just volunteered myself to be her friend but oh well too late now. And anyways this could be good my mom has been bothering me to get a friend since my dad died.

Her entire being perked up incredibly as my hands moved. And immediately she started signing back much faster than before. “Thats ok with me if your the only one. You're actually the first hearing person i've met besides my father who even knows asl.and that's saying something seeing as i'm a junior and i've attended 5 high schools before this one,” i'm amazed at what she said for multiple reasons. Why has she switched schools so often? And why am i the one of the only hearing people shes met who knows asl?  
There has to be more people that that, my mom works with 3 deaf people for christ sake. 

“That sucks a load of shit, it's not like deaf people are some ‘rare species they're just normal people!” i was going to continue but i heard the teacher clear her throat in a not so nice way. Immediately i signaled for nomie to look at her.

“If you two are done waving your hands i would like to start class now.” it made me angry that my teacher both decided that only i introduced myself, and that she was so disrespectful to asl as a language. but it also didn't surprise me; mrs. helms is a sour and discriminatory old hag and i will never like her.

Nomie turned back to me and i motioned for her to come sit next to me and she quickly did. When she was sat next to me i started singing to her again, but subtly from under my desk “don't mind her at all, she's always in a bitchy mood and there's no trying to get on her good side. If you need me to i can interpret everything she said.” 

“that would be really useful because i can't read lips but everyone assumes i can.” she answers back in the same secretive manner. 

“Yeah i get that, most people are too self centered.” She nods in agreement and we start our work, me helping her through it all. After the class was over i walk her to her next period and give her a few tips about the teacher. And walk to my own that is just down the hall.

I'm kind of surprised that i ended up seeing her in my third period for ap calculus. she must be pretty smart if shes a junior in this class.

After 3rd is lunch and i normally sit alone in my corner so i wasn't at all against Nomie following me. We talked all during lunch and i learned a lot more about Nomie; she was shy on the outside but on the inside she just wanted to jump around and have fun. She was incredibly adorable.

I told her that knew a ton of different languages and she immediately asked if i could teach her how to read them. The look in her eyes made me laugh as i accepted. For the rest of lunch i taught her the russian language, she learned incredibly fast and had just about memorized the whole thing by the time we had to go to our next class. We had 4 period together again witch didn't surprise me too much as it was an elective for greek mythology.

After that she headed to a different class than me. But we reunited for the last class of the day; astronomy.

During the time in class that we working on our projects, a kid came up to nomie and rudely sat himself on top of her desk and work. Nomie startled but continued to work on what she was doing in her lap. He seemed to be irritated by this and proceed to start yelling derogatory slurs at her. i know she couldn't hear him but she could tell what he was saying though body language, and she shrunk back at his words that she couldn't even hear.  
It pissed me off to no end. “Dude back the fuck off she can't hear you so there's no use for you to spit at her.” i said to him in english (i only ever spoke in english if i needed to, otherwise i stick to russian).

He scoffed at me “i know she cant hear me dumb ass, i'm just checking how much of a degenerate she is besides that fact. I bet she can't even talk either!” he laughed and i felt my anger levels continue to rise.

“Even if she cant talk she probably way smarter than you” it took almost all of my self control to not insult him more.

“As if” he scoffed again and it brought me oh so closer to punching him in the face. “It's impossible to be smart and only know half a language.”

“One language huh? Well she actually knows two complete languages and is learning a third.” doing all this talking in english was tiring me out. “Just fuck off dude and stop being a jackass to someone who doesn't deserve it.” 

He glared at me but eventually stood up off of Nomies desk. ”Fine, your obviously just as much a fucking dumb as she is.”

As he left i whispered in russian “you better watch your ass before i beat it you little bitch.” he turned back around to me but i had already brought my attention away from him.

“Thank you for that” nomie said, the movements of her hands small and short, segesting she was embarrassed. “My father is the only one whos ever stood up for me like that.”

“You don't have to thank me, that guy was an ass hole and he needed to made aware of that fact about himself so i enlightened him.” her body shook with her giggles and oh my god she's so adorable. It brought a smile to my face. I almost never smiled in front of anyone that want my mom, it felt nice.

As the class ended we exchange numbers and headed our separate ways, her to the parent pick up and me the busses. 

When the bus finally dropped me off i walked the short distance to my house, and once i had opened the door i called out for my mom. She responded in spanish, giving away that she was in a lazy mood today (she had a habit of speaking in different languages depending on how she was feeling). I found her at the kitchen table eating a pb&j while reading one of her new chinese novels. “I made a friend today.” 

She stood up abruptly and turned to me with a huge smile on her face. And in korean (her excited language) began to interrogate me “what's their name? Are they a boy or a girl or some other gender? How did you meet them?” with a small smile on my face i raised my hand to cut her off before she could ask any more questions.

“Her name is Nome, as far as i know she's cis female, we met because shes deaf and im the only one at my school who knows asl.”

“Ohhh tell me about her” my moms eyes were filled with excitement and happiness. “You have to invite her over here for dinner!”‘ 

“She's really shy but shes a really sweet person, i'm sure she'd love to come over some time.” with that i pulled out my phone to text her; ‘hey my mom wants to know if you'll be able to come over for dinner at some point?’ after a few minutes she finally replied

‘That would be great! But my dad wants to come with, but dont worry hes nice.’

‘Sweet, what day do you guys wanna come over?

‘Does tomorrow work?’

‘Hell yeah’

‘Nice, i can't wait’

**Author's Note:**

> this is the bigining of a story ive been putting together for a long time now, please give it love


End file.
